


Cash needed

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Dimension Travel, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's left everything behind in his old dimension. His friends, the half assed relationships and his futile crushes. Here he and his Dad can start over even if things aren't the same. Jason and Tim should have nothing to do with him but here they are in the club looking right at him. Fuck.Kinktober 2019Day 8 Prostitution/Sex Work





	Cash needed

Lex had warned him when they had come here. The only thing that remained like they knew was them. All the connections and bond that they previously had. Those were gone, it was starting all over with nothing but themselves. He had known that when he had made the selfish decision to keep living.

Their old world and everything with it was gone but he and Lex survived by moving to another dimension. It did hurt, he had left everything behind. It had not been much at that time everyone had been stressed and everyone had been fighting for the last stand.

Kon had felt so distant from everyone but most importantly he had not wanted to die. He would have saved his friends if he could but they had been so stubborn on taking that chance and believing that he had not been able to do anything.

He had wanted to fight at least for the last time with his friends but everyone else had other plans. Most of them had stopped tolerating him after he had moved in with Lex so Kon had bit back his words and his help. He had accepted Lex’s offer and left because what else could he do? He could not stay and most certainly he had to go. There was no other choice.

So he and Lex had used Lex’s work to go to another dimension. A dimension where there was no Lex Luthor and no Kon-El. It had been easy to find another reality like that. Then his Dad had spent a few days building their new identities and his Dad had started to build his empire again.

Kon on the other hand, he lived somewhere that no one knew him. His friends would be in this world but they most certainly would not know him. It was a bit scary when he had to think about it but at the same time it was a breath of fresh air.

So many things he had thought about doing, he had wanted to do but he simply had not been able to do them. This was fine and it was different.

No more him in the league, they did not even know he existed. No more cold Clark and barely willing to give in Lois. He got to stay with his Dad full time without even having to fight for it. Kon did not have to fight or hide who he was or what he liked.

He was not saving in costume but he got to have fun. The need that had consumed him back when he had lived in his other reality. The need to party hard and show off, maybe he had matured a bit there because Kon did not feel as wild as he used to be. It was a little sad.

He knew in this world things would not be the same, not everyone had the same relationships. People did not make the same choices that they had done before. People lived who had died in his reality and people who had been connected no longer was. There was no sense in clinging to the past, it was smarter and easier to let it go and start fresh.

X

There was no problem in Kon dancing or stripping in a club. He guessed a few eyebrows would be rasied if people knew that his Dad was the owner. Lex was just protective like that. He did not mind Kon doing what he wanted but his Dad wanted to make sure that Kon was under his wing and fine.

Kon really did not mind that his Dad wanted to check on him. He had went from people not giving a fuck really to his Dad using technology and shady businesses in order to make certain nothing happened to Kon. He found ways to get Kon money, advice for schooling and little things.

Not many people looked at his Dad and considered him a Dad but Kon did. Lex wanted the best for him even if Kon had to leave Metropolis in order to do it. Kon loved his Dad for that because he could not think of many people willing to go that far for him.

It was not as if he was like everyone else. He was a mutant and he was a lab experiment in the eyes of too many people. Tim and Bart had been some of the few people willing to treat him as if he was normal. Not many of the league had rolled with that.

But Lex owned the strip club that Kon worked at. He didn’t have to work here. One thing had led to another and he had enjoyed himself so much he kept coming back. Then he ended up being hired, it was really amusing. His first civilian job ever and it was a stripper.

The best part about it was one day after he had gotten hired the club had gotten new management and new security. An entire redo for the club as well. Kon had laughed until his stomach had hurt in the backroom. Lex was Lex and he was not going to change his Dad. He just wanted to be with him.

Besides how many parents would be cool with their children being strippers? Lex had not even batted an eyelash at it. A man like his Dad who had been a billionaire in their old world and was on his way to being one again in this one. He let his son be a stripper and even worked to keep him safe, no one was like his Dad and Kon was proud as hell of being his son.

Kon sighed as he let his body relax. His abilities might seem as a cheat but the way he saw it. One had to use what they had in order to make it. He enjoyed the dancing and the eyes on him. He liked to dangle from the pole and he loved to let his clothes drop off.

He enjoyed his work, he liked making a show. He really liked teasing those that came to see him. Three months and he was a headliner act. These sorts of things were honestly ridiculous but Kon loved it. He loved the energy of the club and he liked that he had different people coming in just to get a good look at him.

He liked to perform he really did. Kon let his head dangle off the stage before he met a pair of blue eyes that he knew but he thought he would not see again.

X

Lex had left this up to him and Kon really wished his Dad had not dropped something as big as this in his lap. He found it hard to look away but the things he knew and the way things were now. He could barely control himself.

It was him, it was them both of them but why? It made no real sense. Kon could not understand things from just looking at the papers. He had no idea what was really going on under the pretty covers of this world. What he did know was that people he had known before were now his regulars.

How was he supposed to feel about that? He let his head rest against the pole as he slowly slid down to his knees. The light shirt he had been wearing slid off his shoulders and Kon whipped it off and tossed it into the crowd.

He was there again and he was not alone. Kon knew the relationships would not be the same but fuck. Those two had to be together when he had always been thinking about them both? And he had been unable to have either of them. For Tim there had always been a crisis or someone else. Kon doubted he had even known how Kon felt.

The other one. Kon sneaked a glance as he continued his dance. Jason was watching his expression unreadable. He looked sexy even in those clothes. It was just those clothes screamed money. Not exactly something that he was used to in their other world.

No white stripe in his hair either. It was Jason but not the Jason from his world. The same for Tim. This Tim looked polished in a way that his Tim had not been. Kon would still fuck him though. He grasped the pole before he flipped himself over so he could teasingly get rid of the pants he had on.

Hell he would still fuck the both of them, it was just that Kon had assumed he would never have to see them again the way that Lex had set up assuming he would never have to run into Clark. Things were no longer the same so why did these feelings have to come back?

Tim and Jason had never looked at him like this. They never had looked at him with such heat that Kon could feel fingers running over his body. They had never saw him in this way but now that they were… Kon had no idea what to do. They did not know him but he knew them and because he never had a chance over there…

He had never thought he would get the chance but now that he had one he was confused on what to do if they tried to approach him. They shouldn’t be able to. It was Lex’s club and Kon was protected but if he was leaving this up to Kon. That meant that he would not interfere in anything they tried to do. Unless they tried to kidnap him.

Kon tossed his hat into the crowd towards Tim. Jason caught it before it could smack into Tim’s shoulder. Perfectly in sync and Tim had not flinched once. These two were trouble but Kon wanted to sink his teeth into them both. He just never really learned.

X

“It was hard enough to get a lap dance for you.” Tim’s voice was just the same. “Even harder to have you give us a private dance. You must be really special El.”

“You have no idea.” Kon grinned at Tim as he slowly grinded on Jason’s lap. He could feel under him that Jason was already hard. That sent warmth through his body in a way that made it hard to focus. He wanted to rock down and over the tempting bulge but he had a job to do. “You guys came in here flashing money but our boss has money too you know?” He winked as he placed his hands over Jason’s on the arm of the chair. “I’m his favourite.”

Lex would blow the city off the map if something was to happen to Kon and that was no joke. Jason’s breath hitched the more attention that Kon paid to rocking over him. With a light snicker he eased off Jason before he sat back on him. His back to Jason’s front. Hell, having Jason hard underneath him was already material for jerking off. He had never thought he would get this far.

“You’re really strong and pretty.” Tim said softly as Jason’s breath hitched again. “We had to come all the way from Gotham because we heard nothing but good things about you from our brother?”

“Your brother is a fan?” Kon smiled. He let his head rest back against Jason as he moved to the song. It was easy work to grind in rhythm. Besides, they way that Jason kept lightly hissing under him made Kon’s body react. He knew that Tim could see it. That Tim was watching.

“He saw you and had to tell us about it.” Tim said softly. “I’m glad he saw you. Dick doesn’t compliment easily you know.” Tim made a sound when Jason jerked under him. “You look good but you must feel good too.”

“So your brother is a fan.” Kon rocked off Jason before he turned around again. He gently stroked Jason’s shoulder as he circled the chair. “He look like you?”

“We’re all adopted.” Jason’s voice was husky as he spoke. “We were all taken in so no blood is between us but we work together. We’re family.”

“That’s good.” In his world Jason and Tim had not even been close. They had been able to work together but it had been nothing like this. Already this world was good because when it came down to it, they looked happier this way. “So is it someone’s birthday?” Kon teased. “You wanted me so badly. I’m touched.”

“No one’s birthday.” Tim sat back as Kon approached him. He watched the way Kon sank to his knees before he slid them up Tim’s legs. “But we did pay money for you. I’d actually pay more.” Tim’s hands were on the arms of the chair without moving as Kon moved his hands up. “You do make a lot of money but this is an expensive city.”

And his Dad was in the process of owning the entire city but that was not for these Gotham boys to know. Kon chuckled low in his throat as he slowly straddled Tim. It felt good to do this. Sit in his lap, feel under him that Tim wanted him. He had to take a second to settle himself. A moment to control himself so he did not do something stupid like try to kiss Tim that was a client.

But he was really hard under Kon’s ass and it was hard to ignore that. Really hard and Kon still cared about him. He did not know this Tim but Kon would totally blow him. He had rarely seen the Tim Wayne side of Tim but he had gotten glimpses here and there. Now he was so hard that it really hurt. An occupational hazard but he could not lose himself here.

For such pretty rich polished boys. Kon had seen many pieces of evidence on them. Callouses. Marks and Jason had a scar on his leg. They might have a different origin story maybe. Things might be different in Gotham, maybe they had different names but Kon knew they were still in the Superhero side of business.

He wanted to lose himself and pretend that things did not matter but he knew how Bats worked. They might be Owls now or Hawks or whatever but he knew that as flattered as he should be to them looking towards him. He should be cautious as hell and not think with his cock. He was a intruder to this dimension and he could not forget that fact.

“Something tells me that there is more to this.” Kon tilted Tim’s chin up as he slowly grinded against him. He watched Tim’s face change as he rocked against him. The flush that rose and the obvious battle in Tim’s eyes to remain still and not break the ‘house rules’. “Than a simple dance.”

“You’re right.” Jason laughed softly. “We like the dance but we really wanted you to spend the night with us.” Kon leaned against Tim for a moment as he looked across to Jason. Those eyes were serious.

“You want to fuck me.” He said slowly. “Well I’m not surprised. Everyone wants to fuck me.” He looked down at Tim. “But why should I? Lots of cute guys want to fuck me.”

“Because we’ll make the tips from tonight look like the allowance for a kindergartener.” Jason said softly.

“And you want me to fuck the both of you. At the same time.” Kon swallowed. “You rich boys do know what you’re proposing right? Metropolis isn’t like that. That’s illegal.”

“And you’re saying you don’t break the law once or twice?” Tim’s hands moved to his hips and Kon knew he should have shifted them but he closed his eyes instead and moved back against Tim before he forced himself to stop. He was responding, of course he was but he had to think. “Are you unwilling? You can just think of it as a little fun. Forget about the money.”

Kon didn’t even need that money. He would donate it or invest it…fuck.

He was on board. A chance to fuck the both of them? Have them both? Even though they thought he was a stripper and one they could throw money at to fuck. Look how the world changed. He liked it.

X

“Do I keep calling you El or…” Jason pushed Kon against the shower wall before he met his eyes. “You have another name for me to use? Whatever one you want to use… I’ll say but you should know that we know a lot about you.”

“Conner.” Kon gasped as Jason’s hand went into his pants. The way he touched him, rubbed his cock until Kon’s knees almost gave out before he took his hand out and licked the fingers Kon’s cock had dirtied. “Call me Conner.” It was the name that he gave people anyway. Conner Luthor existed as well but ‘he’ was overseas and out of sight for now.

“Conner.” Tim purred as he stepped up to Jason. “What a nice name.” He took over for Jason and kissed Kon. Kissed him while his hand undid Kon’s belt and shoved it aside. Next came Kon’s pants and he was so thankful to get those off and gone. It was just that those two were dressed and he was naked.

Not cool. “Sorry about your clothes.” He breathed before he turned on the showers. The water came on full blast and soaked all of them. All their clothes were ruined. He soaked up Tim and Jason’s mild surprise before both of them began to take their clothes off.

“Don’t worry about the clothes. Worry about yourself.” Jason chuckled as he stepped out of his wet pants. He and Tim shoved their wet clothes aside before they crowded Kon. One to the front and the other wrapped their arms around him. It felt good. “Fuck.” Jason said softly. “Your body is incredible.”

“Genetics.” Kon purred as Tim groped his ass. “You guys are pretty fit.” He rubbed his front against Jason before he reached for his cock. For Tim it just took a moment to have Tim back against the wall and Kon to rest against him. Tim’s hard cock slid against his ass and Kon had to fight back the moan that wanted to escape. “Very hot.” He said softly. “And very hard, same workout routine?”

That drove a laugh from them both before both Tim and Jason wrapped a hand around Kon’s cock. Kon moaned at their hands. They never bumped hands as they teased him, the water washed over all three of them as they stood in the showers. Kon’s moans echoed as Tim teased the head of his cock and Jason jerked off the rest of him occasionally stopping to tease his balls.

“You brought me here for you.” Kon swallowed before he moaned when Tim’s fingers teased his slit. He was so sensitive there. He kept leaking precum as his cock bobbed in their grip. “I know you want to have me but if you make me cum here-“

“We’re going to fuck you.” Tim laughed softly as his thumb swiped around Kon’s sensitive crown. “And I have the feeling that even if you cum here for us. You’ll cum again. You’re really into it.” Tim felt as if he was the one really into it as well. It was torture feeling him hot and heavy against his ass. With every moan and sigh from Kon, Tim’s cock reacted. Kon wanted him to put it in when he knew that he could not yet.

But he was so desperate for it that he was honestly willing to risk something and that was just dumb in itself. He bucked into their grip before he sent his hands wandering. To Jason’s hard cock and behind him so he could press Tim’s properly against him.

“If we’re going to play.” Kon teased as he soaked up both their moans. “We’re going to play fair.” He set a fast rhythm for them both. He lightly rocked back against Tim while he jerked Jason’s cock. They all panted together under the warm spray for the shower before Tim muttered a curse and came wetly against Kon’s ass. Kon was the next to fall. He trembled as his cum splattered Jason’s thigh. Jason came while Kon was cumming. He pressed his head against Kon’s shoulder as his moan bounced around the shower.

It was hotter than Kon had dreamed. He had jerked off so many times to the thought of being had by just one of them. The reality was far better. Jason sounded and felt better than he had dreamed. Tim was far sexier than Kon had imagined. They had just cum under the showers together but things had far from calmed down.

“Alright. Hands on the wall.” Tim purred as he moved from behind Kon. “That was fun but we need to get you ready for us.” Kon placed his hands on the wall and looked over his shoulder to look at the wet men watching him hungrily.

“Want me to spread officers?” Kon teased before he ducked his head just a bit. The change in Tim and Jason with just that small action made his breath hitch. “I feel like I’m going to be eaten you guys.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Jason’s eyes travelled pointedly down Kon’s body to linger at his ass. “You are rather correct about that Conner.” Kon’s cock jerked hard and splattered the tile with precum at Jason’s tone and the promise. Dreams could never compare.

X

“Wait.” Kon murmured as he pulled off Tim to reach for the bedside table. He noted the false bottoms and compartments before he tugged out the box of condoms. Just because he knew they were good did not mean that he should just hop on the dick. They thought he was a stripper doing this for fun and money. He had to act like a normal human with strangers.

“Hm?” Jason’s hands smoothed over his back as Kon took out the condoms. “Ah.”

“Do I need one?” Kon wondered as he plucked out two and crawled over Tim again. Tim had been relentless about fucking Kon on his fingers and even eating him out. They had tormented him in those showers and then brought him to the bed where they had proceeded to do it all over again. He was lucky that he still had his brain.

“You want to fuck us?” Tim sounded amused. “I guess I read you wrong.” His hand smoothed down Kon’s back to his ass while Kon trembled. “I thought after watching you for so long that I had you figured out.” Kon trembled as Tim’s voice lowered further and further. “I thought you wanted to be fucked.”

“I do.” Kon swallowed because he did. He did not mind topping. He had topped many times and he took the lead. He enjoyed it but when it came down to it. If he had to top he wanted to get fucked during it or right afterwards. “I want both of you to fuck me.”

“That’s what we’re going to do.” Jason took one of the condoms from Kon before he tore it open and rolled it onto himself. “We are going to fuck you Conner. It’s why we brought you here. We’ve been wanting to touch you since we saw you.”

That was not the only reason they had brought Kon here but he was going to pretend that it was. He smiled at Tim and Jason before he arched his back and stretched. It was all to keep their eyes on him and give him a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

He slipped back to the point where he was straddling Tim’s thighs instead before he opened the condom in his hand. With one hand he rolled the condom on while Tim groaned. With his other hand he tested how prepared he was.

With a smile Kon slid back up Tim’s body. A took a moment to line himself up properly before he took Tim to the hilt in one go. Those beautiful blue eyes were wide and dark in shock and passion. For Kon, the feeling of Tim so deep inside of him. His cock bobbed and dripped onto Tim’s stomach.

“Don’t come right away or it will be a waste of money rich boy.” Kon taunted as he leaned back to grab Tim’s ankles. He soaked up Tim’s moan as his body began to move. He rode slow and then fast. His eyes were on Tim. He watched him give himself up to the pleasure of Kon’s body.

He watched Tim shake and shudder under him before he watched the change click in. the moment that Tim began to fight back mentally. The pleasure was still a lot for Tim it was in the set of his face but he sat up and dug his hands into Kon’s hips before he began to move back.

Kon shuddered and wrapped his arms around Tim. He was so warm; his scent was the same and feeling of him inside of Kon. It was honestly too much to stand. He was thick and the stretch for Kon. Every thrust made him gasp.

At least he did before Tim kissed him. A sweet long kiss the opposite of how his hips moved against Kon and the way he stroked inside of Kon with his cock. It was so good. Kon bit Tim’s lip when he came. He shuddered and relaxed only to yelp when Tim let him fall backwards onto the bed.

“You’re really good.” Tim smoothed Kon’s head back before his gaze moved to Jason. “It’s almost unbearable.” He lifted Kon’s thighs up towards his chest as he continued to move. It was such a sexy sight that Kon trembled. Tim’s face covered with pleasure, his sweat dampened hair and the deep thrusts he gave.

“Even with the condom he feels good right.” Jason said softly as he leaned over Kon. “Every time you fuck Conner I can see it on your face. You’re fighting it.”

“That’s because he feels really good. I couldn’t have imagined this.” Tim’s head slid back as he thrust deep and stilled. “He really likes this Jason.”

“I could tell that but you’re making him wait when he really wants you to come Tim.” Jason said softly. “Don’t you want Tim to come for you Conner?” His hand along Kon’s neck made him throb back to hardness. He clenched around Tim making him hiss.

“Tim.” Kon whispered as Tim swore. “Tim.”

“I-“ Tim winced as he sped up. short fast thrusts that made Kon moan. “He’s so… fuck-“ He groaned before he collapsed on Kon. Kon shuddered as Tim trembled on top of him “His body just… it wouldn’t stop Jason.”

“Really?” Jason said softly as Tim shakily pulled out. Kon felt himself throb when he saw the full condom before Tim slipped it off. The perfect throw that Tim gave sent the condom into the basket on the other side of the room. Neither Jason nor Tim looked at it. Really… somethings just.

“Feel for yourself.” Tim murmured softly. “It’s so hot and he loves it, his body loves to be fucked.”

“Is that true?” Jason murmured as he leaned against Kon. “You like being fucked that much?” He pressed against Kon his hard cock rubbing against him. “Your entire body sings for it Conner?”

“Not from just anybody.” Kon whispered as Jason pressed against him. Kon arched to help him and moaned as Jason slid deep in one thrust. “Don’t want to be fucked by just anybody.”

“You’re a fucking naughty tease.” Jason laughed softly. “So hot and you’re willing to play. I’d love to see your face when we fuck you at once-“ He stopped his words and smiled at Kon. “Oh… so you like that?” He asked as he wrapped his hand around Kon’s cock. “You just sucked on me so nicely just now and look how wet you’re making my hand.”

Kon could not answer to that. Instead he tried to rock back against Jason. Tim snickered when Kon would not reply and Jason laughed as well. With another laugh he began to fuck Kon. No teasing just hard pointed thrusts. It was as if he had figured out from how Tim fucked him where every good spot for Kon was.

Kon gasped when the thrusts turned into pounding. He grasped for the bedsheets, he leaked into Jason’s hand and he rode out the waves. When he could not find a steadying point, Tim leaned over him and kissed him. A kiss to match Jason’s pounding. Kon dragged his hand down Tim’s back when Jason made him cum. And he shuddered when he heard Jason’s groan and he trembled against him. Dreams could not compare. At all.

X

“I guess I’ll be seeing you two again.” Kon was dressed in his casual clothes and he had an envelope of money. Jason and Tim were stretched out on the bed watching him. They were still naked and Kon was tempted to go back and join them. His body was up for another round but common sense said he should leave.

Those two had fucked him to the point that Kon was wondering if they were human. He had kept himself to the human limitations but Jason and Tim were another matter. They had fucking devoured him. They had gone so hard at him that Kon felt as if they had gotten their money’s worth and then some.

He was not going to complain. He had never thought it would turn out like this. They did not know him but he knew them. He opened the door carefully.

“I can’t wait to see the way you’ll dance from now on.” Tim’s eyes were mischievous as they watched him. This was fun Conner. Let’s play again soon.”

Yeah, the two of them were dangerous for his health. Kon nodded before he checked them out one last time before he left the room. Before he went back home, he was dipping by one of Lex’s boltholes to see if he was bugged or something. If those two were not Bats… he would eat his entire shoe. He had an envelope full of hundreds, crisp and clean. He had gotten fucked by two people he had a crush on and if he and his Dad were not under investigation by the league. He would eat his Dad’s limo.

**Author's Note:**

> The structure around this AU (the worldbuilding the background) Is something I borrowed from a wip idea that i've had for a long time. It's something idk when or if it will be published to be shared sorry lol. It was originally a Clex idea but when i saw prostitution for day 8 I decided to play a bit in the world. I mean I already know how it works lol. If you enjoyed this and the plot in the porn thank you so much!!
> 
> Don't look for the WIP anytime soon though who knows when i'll get back to that.


End file.
